Forsaken Sword
by Devil of Solitude
Summary: Betrayed by the Gotei 13 a day after his graduation of flying colors, newly appointed shinigami Tessai Himuro and his zanpakuto Negligence ordered by the old man himself to be imprisoned for life to the Maggots Nest for being seen as a threat to all of Soul Society he escapes and ends up being taken in by Aizen. Some thing strange and dark is about Himuro, Aizen is intrigued.
1. Betrayal

_**Yes yes...I made an OC and dropped him into the Bleach world, time and time again this is done and some are good others suck maybe this will suck, maybe not so bad I am not even sure. I am having a bit of fun playing with the powers and zanpakuto however, and am trying to make my OC's zanpakuto not a 'normal' one some thing maybe one off...I doubt it possibly been done before and if so what ever lol. **_

_**At any rate it is all about fun right? I love power and the power one can seem to gain in the world of Bleach is titillating to say the least, and so I am amping it up and making it my own. Tessai Himuro in way's is me in OC form but also parts of me that never see daylight and also a mix of other things, he is special in many way's some what like Ichigo power wise extreme however he is less prone to fits of nobility to most any opponent but he dose have weak spots as you will see.**_

_**At any rate I babble on too much...I just hope that ppl out there may like this one, then again it just might flop hard like a bass in a boat. If it dose flop I'll only make a few chapters and be done, however it CAN go on if it get's reviews and the like. We shall see...**_

_**I don't own Bleach, I wish I could use the cash flow lol. This is simply for fun, I own nothing but my OC and his zanpakuto etc etc...ALSO...if we get far enough there might be Lemons later it has been planned so...lets see what we get here :)**_

_**Happy Reading.**_

_**Chapter One...Betrayal**_

"Goddamn Yamamoto...goddamn you, I can't wait to see the look on your fucking face when I pay you back."

It had been a week already since he had managed to get to Hueco Mundo, a week since the life he thought was starting to shine was turned to ash by the Head Captain Yamamoto.

_**Flashback**_

He had graduated from the Shinigami Academy much earlier than many had expected, some Shinigami managed this and they were the brightest and most naturally talented but he even broke a few records. He had managed his zanpakuto's shikai form in a short time, his reiatsu was frighteningly massive even surpassing Kenpachi's with out his eye patch. He had mastered Kido fairly easily and quickly, he also mastered Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Hoho...Zanjutsu being his forte as he and his zanpakuto were extremely close even though they had hard times between each other due to the fact that he was always bullheaded and demanded to constantly learn and try to fully master it.

Just before his graduation day he attained his Bankai unexpectedly but he put every thing he had into controlling it and managed to do it quite well, although the release of spirit energy that it's release created nearly destroyed the Academy. Even in the annals of Soul Society this had never been done it scared a lot of people all the way up, however he was praised if not a little hesitantly for his unreal accomplishments and he felt he was on top of the word and he could finally be of great help to the Gotei 13. He graduated with honors and garnered support from all the Divisions, receiving invitations for seated positions in all of them.

However the next day he was called to a Captains meeting in the 1st Divisions meeting hall, excited he dressed his best and polished his zanpakuto before slipping it into his obi. He had no idea why he was invited to a Captains meeting he wasn't a captain, maybe...they were going to make him a captain? "Nahh..." He knew better but as well as things were going it seemed the sky was the limit, he just hoped what ever it was helped him along perhaps maybe they were going to offer him a special place in one of the divisions...maybe Lieutenant or some thing!

"_Himuro...do NOT trust them..._"

It was his zanpakuto that had spoken to him in his mind, what he said though struck him weird.

"What do you mean Negligence? Were practically a star here in Soul Society since yesterday, and why shouldn't we trust them? It's the Captains Negligence! I am happy about it why aren't you?"

"_Isn't it strange? You are now a full shinigami of one day if that, and they call you to a Captains meeting? How can you NOT sense...no...SMELL their fear of us? Do not be blinded by all of this, I sense they are up to nothing good for us...I will say no more...trust with caution...I will be here if you need me little shinigami..._"

"Well your certainly acting weird...hum...fine then I will keep it in mind but do not expect any thing bad to happen...how could it?"

He soon found his zanpakuto was indeed correct as he was told to stand at the head of the Captains meeting opposite of the Captain Commander Yamamoto, he felt like his heart fell out of him and splattered onto the floor his mind swam with it all feeling numb.

"It is to my dismay that I Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto MUST take into account the newly appointed Soul Reaper Tessai Himuro, it is to all of our regret that I MUST take action accordingly regarding your presence in the Seireitei and Soul Society. Tessai Himuro with deep regret you and your zanpakuto Negligence a melee type are hereby classified as a threat to Soul Society and the Seireitei and must be contained regardless of possible intentions regarding your talents, I hereby order your arrest and detainment into the Nest of Maggots with the length of sentence set to life...strip this man of his zanpakuto and separate them into their separate imprisonments."

He got his breath back as a few of the Captains turned to him, his confusion and utter despair suddenly morphed when he heard the metallic and blood lust laced voice of Negligence boom into his mind.

"_I WARNED you little one!...that old fool and his lap dogs scared to death of us, he wants to destroy us as he see's us as a threat! He is going to KILL us! What are you doing Tessai?! If there going to kill us...the LEAST we can do is...as the saying goes...if some one hates you for no reason...GIVE them one! Draw me...let us make them pray for atonement, I do not care whom I ravage let us make haste our escape!_"

It all happened so quickly and things got VERY messy in short order from there, as soon as Tessai snapped he drew his sword and immediately released the full power of his Bankai right there in the meeting hall collapsing the building for the most part. The last thing he saw before he vacated 1st Divisions vicinity was the flame of Ryujin Jakka and he had no intention of trying to kill all the captains even he wasn't foolish enough even with enough power to take on the old man himself he had to escape, "Rise and Decimate, Negligence, Devil of Hell!" and immediately called on his Bankai he then sent at the flame his most powerful Bankai technique with incredibly barbaric results and shunpo'd his way as far away as he could.

He found himself in the real world, managing to find the shop of Kisuke Urahara. He managed to convince Kisuke to open a Garganta to send him to Hueco Mundo, managing to convince him that he would rather take his chances there than to remain in the human world to which Kisuke reluctantly complies stating that he will not take responsibility for his well being and considering his wanted status in Soul Society. Kisuke not liking what was being done to the new Soul Reaper, he only did Tessai this favor out of pity.

Tessai had wandered Hueco Mundo for what seemed like forever, even he found it some times hard to survive here with no food and the population of hollows made it more so as it set him in a state of nearly constant fighting. And then while resting he was approached by three Soul Reapers and nearly fought them until he found out the leaders name was Aizen, he knew all about Aizen's betrayal of the Gotei 13 and Soul Society. Aizen offered to take him in, and he accepted with little thought knowing he was planning on a payback same as him.

_**End Flashback**_

"Sigh...I guess it isn't so bad here, right up my ally I guess."

"_We are free from the rules of the Soul Society Himuro, now we need not hold back at all and are free to explore and expand our power to the fullest extent and you can now begin to fully master and harness my bankai._"

"Humm...yes, if only I do not die in the process Negligence. You nearly killed me when I did learn your bankai, you scare me less now...but some day even that will dissipate."

"_Fear has nothing to do with it, and do NOT propose to know my intentions shinigami, that is the hastened path to my wrath. Did you EVER think for a moment since you learned my name that I a Devil would be so easily lead into a close bond with such an insignificant creature such as yourself? You MUST PROVE your worth, or die...I have no patience for games nor tolerance for weakness much less foolish pride and stupidity._"

"Correction...I have only to master control of your bankai, and as such I have no real need of battling you again if I do not wish."

"_Oh? So that is how it is now...the Great Tessai H__imuro__ has gotten MOST of what he wanted, and so now withdraws from the battlefield early to save face with his precious yet unfinished little prize. IF you wish to truly master my bankai...you MUST EARN that right in my eye's little worm, as I do NOT aid cowards and simply refuse to kneel to such a bastard little bug like you. If you do not finish what we started in your bankai training, I will REFUSE to aid you much less serve you as an equal!_"

Tessai sighed outwardly as he sat in his quarters in the traditional seizia position, his zanpakuto laid closely before him as he communicated with it. Grudgingly he acknowledged what Negligeance had just said, he COULD possibly go on but with his zanpakuto's other worldly temper and simply stalwart bullheadedness he knew with out doubt he meant what he stated about not aiding him because he would be leaving a loose end lying about and from that he could not make the spirit totally submit to him which was dangerous. And it was especially so for his particular zanpakuto, this spirit was beyond powerful and frightening to the soul and he often questioned if it truly were a zanpakuto spirit traditionally or weather it some how really was a demon of sorts.

"Alright...your point proven, let us settle this here and now once and for all Devil beast."

"_Good...ha ha ha..._"

Suddenly the change happened and he found himself inside his inner world, the darkness was inky pitch and the world was vast and rocky the grounds surface like rough obsidian cracked like coursing veins in the distance mountains small ones and utterly massive ones dotted the bleak landscape jutting raggedly clustered in clusters of impossibly sharp spires reaching into the swirling black and red skies. 3 suns dotted what he supposed was the western sky one was black with a pale silver halo, another shone a deep baleful green with a black halo and the third was a deep unreal color it shown like a disturbing black light floating in the sky with no halo unlike the other two. It was then he heard the thunder deep and ominous, but it was not a storm that it came from and upon turning he saw the source and tensed ready for what would come at any moment.

His jaw dropped as his gaze followed upward and upward and on top of a huge obsidian spire rested a monstrous behemoth he barely recognized, so stunned he just barely managed to doge a huge what seemed to be a fire bolt using his shunpo. His eye's widened when he stopped 100 yards from where he was and was still knocked back his feet digging into the ground sending ragged black shards flying in a wave behind him as his feet bit into the charred ground, finally stopping by stabbing his zanpakuto into the ground using it as an anchor. His eye's quickly found the massive beast it had not moved from it's position only turning upon the spire to come face to face once more, the deep ground trembling laughter began again and cut short as a baleful fiery grin appeared on it's twisted face.

"_What is the matter Himuro...? You act as if you do not remember me, how utterly pathetic and rude of you..._"

"You...your form...what the HELL is this...?"

The simmering monolith was obsidian with huge veins of fire hotter than the sun coursed all over it's form, it was not extremely bright but the lack of light betrayed the power of it's enormous power and heat. Sharp jagged spikes clustered around it's upper body a long saw blade like fin or such started at the back of it's head and ran down the length of it's spine, a huge pair of curved horns came from the sides of it's head and curved around out from the sides of it's face curving into sharp points. Huge spiked legs ended in massive hawk like feet the toes formed into serrated razor sharp talons that dug deeply into the super hard glass like volcanic rock of the spires it perched upon, a long massive serpentine tail hung down between hung down as black as the spires themselves and it moved like a snake in fluid motions tipped in a venomous and wickedly intimidating barbed spear like tip.

From it's back darkness suddenly moved and spread to immense dimensions, Himuro quickly realized these were massive black leathery wings like a bats wings but slightly ragged in spots along the bottoms and where it seemed appropriate joints tipped with black bone hooks and barbs as soon as they reached full spread they held a moment before flapping and drawing back up against the rear of the beasts body sending a gale force wind that was scorching hotter than hell. Tessai had to bring his blade up to help block some of the wicked heat it begun to burn so bad, even for him and he was very accustomed to the heat of his zanpakuto and he found this to be a source of worry.

"_THIS...is my Bankai form...Himuro...and you call yourself my wielder. You know so little, perhaps it is I that should be wielding YOU!_"

"Your bankai form...well...that explains things a little...however I do not recall this when I achieved bankai."

"_Fool...of course not, the process of evolution takes time to complete._"

"So Negligence...now all we have to settle is our alliance with each other, I wont tell you I want to subjugate you...that I know is impossible and it's not my style as I would rather have a comrade than a slave."

Tessai's zanpakuto spirit bellowed out a raunchy spiel of laughter, it was notably laced heavily with contempt and deep seated malevolence.

"_Subjugate? HAHAHA...that would be amusing to see you TRY! Alliance hummm? That would be the normal state between a shinigami and their zanpakuto...however I am not a normal zanpakuto...you are wise to my amazement and you have grown very strong thus far. However...I think our path together ends here, I tire of being wielded by such a weakling. However...in the case if you by some miracle defeat me in THIS form, impossible as it is. I will taunt you with a promise and my oath IF you happen to manage to bring me to my knees...then I will bond with you and teach you all that I know and ALL of my power will be yours to call upon as you wish._"

"So this is it then...our final battle for dominance between each other, that is fine by me I gladly accept your challenge. Regardless how it turns out, it seems it will be settled one way or another. The time for friendly talk and action has come to an end, and so will our restraint towards each other...do not hold back my friend...because I will not! Ban...kai!"

_**Elsewhere in Las Noches**_

"Are you sure about this Mila Rose? I mean...why are you seeming so interested in him any way?"

"Aww come on Sung Sun! Arent you the least bit curious about Las Noche' newest resident? Interested? Humm...I guess he's quite rugged and handsome, unlike most of the meat heads around here."

Sung Sun sighed at her fellow espada, deciding to come with her after all to perhaps help keep her out of trouble.

"I heard he was betrayed by Yamamoto himself JUST as he became a shinigami, I mean...wow really? Thats one hell of a raw deal. I heard rumors that the reasoning the old fart had was that this guy was by far too powerful and was declared a danger to all of Soul Society including the Seireitei, guess the guy ran and some how escaped here to Hueco Mundo where Aizen found him wandering aimlessly."

"He must be quite powerful to have that done to him, I wonder if he is just as if not more powerful than Aizen."

"I doubt it, Aizen would have likely done away with him if he seemed a threat to our plans. Oh...I think this is his quarters up here...ahhh! What the hell it is HOT!"

"Huh? Oh my! It is like a furnace, what IS this where is it coming from a fire?"

Both of the female arrancar looked down the hall to the door which was Tessai's quarters to see the door and a good amount of the hall was glowing blazingly hot, so hot the air between them and the door had a thick heat mirage to it they had to back away as the heat was so intense unlike any thing they ever encountered.

"Ahh what the HELL IS that?!"

"We should go report this to Mistress Halibel right away Mila Rose and quickly...it might threaten all of Las Noches at this rate!"

The walls glowing with insane heat was indeed slowly spreading, both of them had a very bad feeling about this and turned and rushed back to their Mistress' quarters.

_**Within Tessai's Quarters...**_

The soul reaper sat in the same position as before on the floor at the center of his quarters untouched, as the rest of his room burned at over 2000 degrees and rising at an insanely fast rate. The sphere of it's expansion finally stopped once it reached a size 20 feet in diameter, then the sheer heat began to rise exponentially and began to settle into a speed of gaining nearly 2500 degrees per minute. In his inner world the battle between he and his zanpakuto Negligence was reaching a peak of brutal ferocity, the longer it went on and the more vicious the fighting became the hotter the sphere became and the faster it was maturing into the equivalent of a sun.

By the time the female arrancar under Tia Halibel came to investigate they could no longer come with in even the entry way of the hallway Tessai's quarters were down and it was a hugely long hallway. All of them Tia included broguh their arms to their faces immediately at the entry way to the hallway, it shocked all of them just how hot it was Mila Rose and Sung Sun confirming it had gotten immensely hotter in the 5 minutes they had been there before.

"If what you say is true...then this has now become a huge problem for all of Las Noches, we have no choice but to inform Aizen of what is going on...at this rate all of Las Noches will be consumed if some thing is not done!"

"W-what is happening?! Just what is he DOING?"

"I think maybe it has some thing to do with that weird stuff shinigami do when they are in their so called 'inner world'. Didn't he mention some thing about still having yet mastered every thing about his zanpakuto? If this is what he is doing, he is INSANE! Fucking crazy bastard!"

Apacci yelled feeling like killing the shinigami for what ever he was doing, she always knew they were nuts and to her that included Aizen and the other two as well. Some time later Tia and her fraccion along with Aizen, Kaneme and Gin and a number of others gathered some distance away from the entry to the hallway that lead to the quarters of Tessai. Not even Aizen dared come any closer to the heat, he did deduce what was going on in just a moment of sensing the huge reiatsu coming from the direction of the source and spoke nonchalantly in tone.

"It appears as though our newest recruit is in a battle in his inner world right now with his zanpakuto spirit, he has no idea what is happening out side of his inner world right now and there is no way any of us can put a stop to it at the moment...I advise going outside until he finishes...annoying as it is."

"Is...is he truly THAT powerful?"

Aizen gave Gin and Kaname a sly grin, and then waved it off.

"He will be at the end, that is IF...he doesn't die. I can sense that the spirit of his particular zanpakuto is nothing like any other that I have sensed in my time, the only thing that is familiar is the heat and that memory is from the old man Yamamoto's Ryujin Jakka. Other than that I sense some thing I cannot explain at all, the closest I can come to wording what I am sensing from this zanpakuto 'spirit' is malevolence and evil...some thing is not right with it I am hesitant on calling it a zanpakuto spirit. Unlike most, Tessai's zanpakuto is trying to kill him in earnest."

_**Tessai's Inner World**_

Panting and bleeding from several serious wounds and burns Tessai and Negligence stood facing each other in a standoff, he had fixed it to where the huge beast could no longer fly for the time being at least. He had no idea what to do next except to try some mental tactics to see if he could get the monster to screw up and then strike. Negligence wasn't even breaking a sweat at this point even at all, he even seemed to be smirking at Tessai. Tessai knew he had to end this soon, he would not last much longer, the next blow...yes it had to end on the next blow no mistakes or he would certainly die.

"_What is wrong soul reaper? I told you...fear has nothing to do with death, if you are going to be so weak then you should at least die pretending to be brave. You have done well cutting my wings you have managed to injure me, I cannot remember the last time some one has managed to injure me in my bankai form!"_

"H-h-heh...well neither can I old double ugly, h-how about...w-we finish this with the next blow old friend? I don't know about you...but I am damn tired, how about it? The next blow...we put every thing we got into it and see what happens?"

"_Hummm...you want to die so badly then. FINE! Know that I will pay you NO quarter, this place will become your GRAVE!_"

With that the two disappeared in an unbelievably fast shunpo...or more correctly shunpo/sonido, and when they reappeared an explosion bigger than any atomic blast resulted the heat generated from it ranged to well over 28 million degrees his inner world disappeared in a flash of brilliant light even the sky melted.

"_Heheh...you pathetic fool...I told you you would...'HURRKK!' W-What?!_"

They stood facing away from each other totally still, when suddenly a huge arc of black viscous fluid sprayed from the beasts core yards into the air smoke radiating from the wound and the blood itself as it roared with a wet gurgle.

"_N-no...i-IMPOSSIBLE! You used the Demon Wave?! H-how did...you...master it so quickly?!_"

Releasing a huge breath that he felt he had been holding for forever, he noisily sucked in another to keep from passing out not only from holding the breath but also from his wounds and his blood loss...refusing to go down.

"You taught me well Negligence, did you really expect it not to happen...that I might master it and when you least expected it use it against you?"

The huge demon Negligence slowly turned to face the man he had been with seemingly forever now, he finally realized for the first time ever that he was done...finished he could move no more after making the turn to face Tessai and fell to his knees before the burned beaten and bloodied soul reaper.

"_Y-you...hid it from me?...Foolish...foolish of me...you actually managed to BAIT me...GOAD me directly into the mouth of my OWN most powerful technique...'KAAHKK!'...It...seems...I hate to...admit it...Tessai...you have won against me. Impossible as it is, I have been brought to my knees before you little soul reaper. And now...my oath to you is...written and sealed...pay heed that it is forever binding and neither of us can escape it. Now...GO! Away from me and out of my sight! I must regenerate and recover, do NOT call upon me for at least a week less your a fool...now...OUT!_"

_**A short time later outside...**_

Aizen and every one that resided in Las Noches stood watching part of the massive fortress first turn into liquid then actually evaporate into nothing, and then suddenly it was like a void opened up and all of a sudden it was like nothing happened all of the super massive spiritual pressure just disappeared along with the incredibly insane heat...it just dissipated into nothing at all. Stark and Kanemae and Gin exchanged looks, things truly did go back to some normalcy it seemed.

"Well then...I suppose that is that. I wonder...if he survived all of that, we might as well expect...wha?"

Gin dropped off as the three of them sensed Himuro's reiatsu, it meant he was alive and well by the strength of it though it was nothing compared to what it was during the event.

"Humm...it seems Himuro pulled through after all, quite impressive I must say."

A bit later they found Tessai standing from his seated position in bloody tatters, his clothing smoldering and he looked like hell. He took a step and tottered for a moment and righted himself steadied, he reached into his smoking and tattered top and pulled out a silver object pulling a cigarette from it he saw Aizen and the other two approaching him and figured they were going to be pissed as a good 50 yards of the place had vaporized he guessed due to the outer effects of his battle in his inner world. A grin appeared on his face he did not know why he felt like death, he even managed to light his smoke using a part of his smoldering kimono sleeve or what was left at any rate and inhaled deeply feeling the wondrous chemical rush fill him comforting him a little.

"My...apologies Aizen...it seems...I must've fell asleep with one of these...caught the trash can on fire it looks and it spread. Wow...lucky, I only got all this huh?"

"Lucky indeed, are you feeling OK Himuro...you seem...out of sorts..."

Aizen didn't seem angry, but one could never tell with that psycho.

"Yeah actually...I feel great, just dandy...really though...sorry about the damages to Lost Nachos..."

"Las Noches you ignorant fool..."

He shot Kanamae an incredulous look for a moment and smiled, waved his hand in the air and took another deep drag off his smoke slipping his zanpakuto back into his obi absentmindedly.

"What ever, I said I was sorry...like I knew...by the way...any one ever tell you that your an annoying and blind little fucker...eh?..."

Suddenly things went dark and his hearing faded, it was like some one turned off a tube TV and also turned the volume down on the sound. Strangely he could feel himself still standing there and the slight breeze on his sweat soaked skin, then suddenly every thing just went on him as he asked inside his mind 'What the fuck is going on?'

Every one watch as suddenly the man was no longer there but still he stood for at least another minute not responding to any thing said to him, he had checked out and still stood cigarette hanging from his lips and all and then suddenly he crashed to the ground unceremoniously on his face.

Kanamae was pissed at the insult Himuro had tossed him, but he was silenced by Aizen. Aizen knew exactly what happened he had taken way too much during his bankai battle with his zanpakuto, he ordered several of his people to take Himuro to the infirmary to be treated right away. As Himuro was being taken away he turned to the other two, a small smile on his face.

"It seems we have picked up a very interesting man, I want him to recover and we shall see exactly what he can do in the battle we are planning against the Gotei 13."

_**A week later...**_

Suddenly it was like the power was back on but barely, to him he thought it was kinda like a computer rebooting and this computer seemed to be one slow sob. Faintly he could hear voices but not able to make out gender much less what they were saying, as time went on it got better and soon he could make out one...no...two female voices seemingly close to him talking amongst each other now he realized and soon was able to make out the conversations mostly.

"...I'm telling ya...this guy is some sort of monster to be able to 'accidentally' do that to this place..."

"Of course he is Apacci...aren't we all in a way?"

"Sung Sun you know what I mean...I can't BELIEVE that those soul reapers are dumb enough to throw some one like this away, his power...I never met any one except Aizen that could make me go down on my knees and puke my guts out from just their spiritual pressure!"

She looked at him now fully healed but still unconscious, he scared her and that was some thing she disliked a hell of a lot but would never admit to it even in death...but there was some thing about him she couldn't stay away from that she could not understand. Maybe when he wakes up, she could some how spy on him and get to know this shinigami man more.

"That's true, I don't think any of us has ever felt or seen any thing like it."

"I mean...t-the guy wasn't even doing any thing but sitting there, sure we were told he was fighting his zanpakuto in a bankai battle...what the hell is that any way I mean...if he can do THAT sitting there...I am surprised Aizen didn't kill him for what he did inside Las Noches like that!"

"Well he was in some thing called his 'inner world', I guess he didn't know what was going on outside it at that point...soul reapers are weird and I don't understand any of it much. But you have to know from what we have seen, Aizen must have plans for this one given the situation and the actions being taken."

Sung Sun was also intrigued by this man Himuro, it seemed after the incident a week ago many have taken notice of him and wonder what he is besides a shinigami. She didn't understand what they meant she knew nothing of soul reapers, if he was any thing beyond what she was told or what she was looking at then he definitely was beyond her calculating...at least for the moment.

He listened to them babble on forever it seemed, he would take note and recall their names though...Apacci and Sung Sun...this Apacci...she seemed interesting...too bad he would have to wait to see what she looked like.

"Apacci...Sung Sun...there you are, come you have wasted enough time it is time for training Lord Aizen would not take to it well to know you are wasting training time being here with the shinigami."

Another voice...unmistakably female, but this one had a voice of command...but he found it also had a sultry tone...one of confidence and some thing else...perhaps...yes a certain kind of unique inner strength...he felt himself wanting to meet this one...Harribel...he made out. Tier Harribel, then Apacci and Sung Sun. He heard them both address her as Mistress, and then could hear them walking away and then silence reigned once more. After a while he said the hell with it and let himself slip back into sleep, he had time to finish healing and so did his zanpakuto come to think of it...perhaps when they were both healed he could speak with him again and see where they now stood...sleep took him once more.

Apacci...Sung Sun...and Tier...he was sure they would be beautiful arrancar...perhaps espada even knowing this place...it turned him on and though it was strange...he didn't care. A grinned into sleep, he had a lot to look forward to.

_**Well that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed. Reviews most welcome, until next time...see you soon reader!**_


	2. The Demon and the Shark

_**Ok a bit of action attempt in this one, I have never tried a Bleach type action/fight sequence in my writing style so...hope you like it. I did my best to stay true to the style of the fighting in this story, massive power battles and destruction and intense action, oh and yes...Tessai dose take a little bit of Zaraki's attitude when fighting...what do you expect? He was after all being inducted into squad 11, Kenpachi selected him to be in his second year at the academy...he has sharp eye's for ppl that would make good members to the squad.**_

_**IF interested on what Tessai's skikai and bankai LOOK like Google Image search berserk zodd cleaver, that's it in a nutt shell. I liked it, and it is a nasty customers and one of the more aggressive forms I could think of for a zanpakuto form lol.**_

_**Also in this one we have hints into some thing that will come to play a larger part in Tessai Himuro's story soon, a hint...as if you need one...it will revolve around his zanpakuto...it's true nature and so on and just why he is gaining such freakishly strong reiatsu and power. Also I am attempting to weave in a little romance and possibly a pairing...will it be one of his new fraccion members? The battle of Fake Karakura town is nearing rapidly in the story, what will happen and what will Tessai do since he is getting so unpredictable? Revenge or chaos?**_

Tessai flopped down onto the bed and he immediately regretted the move, the bed was not much more than a solid steel frame with a solid bottom that held a fairly thin mattress and the action nearly gave him whiplash and a headache on top of being physically worn down from the day's training. It was tough because he picked only from the most dangerous and skilled espada in the place that would accept to spar with him, today he had taken turns sparring with Grimmjow and Nnoitra. He liked them because they didn't play around even while sparring, and because they could not go over the power range of a shikai release he felt he had to hang out and try to spar with the toughest of the lot to have the training to have any effect as he was itching to release his newly solidified bankai.

As if he wasn't tired from going 5 rounds of sparring a piece with the two nearly psychotic espada, they had decided to go 'all or nothing' to 'recap' today's sparring, they TEAMED up on him 2 on 1 and he had barely managed to hold his own in shikai keeping within the boundaries set by Aizen with in Lost Nachos...yeah he made that nick name for the place stick just to annoy the shit heads in the place while others laughed with him.

"Christ...I hurt every where, damn Grimmjow and Nnoitra...teaming up...crazy bastards."

The guy he really wanted to spar with turned him down every time, Ulquiorra...he not only turned him down but blew him off matter of fact.

"Ehh...stuck up emo bitch...so much damn power in that guy I just wanna take that attitude and jam it in his..."

Just then the door to his quarters slid open, he didn't move his eye's just fixed on the door way and who he saw there shocked him. He had no clue why she was here, the messy blond hair and those bright emerald green eye's, the white neck of her top coat obscured every thing below those green orbs...on her face any way. His eye's naturally fell downward past her bulging jacket on down to a totally flat washboard stomach that was lean and toned with a faint outline of a six pack, even some of the flair of her shapely hips was exposed by her uniform's hakama. 'Damn...espada or not...she is one bombshell female.' He thought to himself.

Tier noticed his wandering gaze and ignored it, she had little interest for such things and was certainly FAR from the reason she had come here in the first place.

"May I enter?"

Tessai sat up not wanting to appear too rude, curiosity came to him as to why such a high ranked espada would bother coming to his quarters herself and not send one of her subordinates.

"Sure Harribel, feel free. What brings you to my humble quarters?"

"That is Mistress Harribel soul reaper, and I will be asking the questions."

Her voice was stern but still held that brusk female charm he liked so well, to him it meant this was a woman that had no qualms in taking charge and he liked that...they were feisty.

"Of course, please ask away."

"Today...I have only one question to ask, it is due to the fact that all of my fraccion asked this of me. And while I CAN see their points I will not bother with what ever else they may have in mind, you are a very powerful being in your own right and that is one point I will make clear in the matter as to why. Though I cannot bring myself to 'like' the idea of a soul reaper and a male one at that joining my fraccion, that is exactly what I have come to this section of Las Noches to address at this time."

She fell silent and Tessai sat quiet thinking trying to get his head around what she just said, was she inviting him to join her fraccion? True he was not on any team so to speak and wasn't totally sure he wanted to be, he could sense she was very strong...and beautiful...that appealed quite a bit to him and she was a tough one and that excited him even more. Finally he decided to speak, he gave the answer as well while he was at it and he stood with a slight bow.

"I gratefully accept your offer Mistress Harribel, I will do what is needed and do my best to become a valuable member of your fraccion...in other words...my power is your power."

For a moment nothing not even a change in her eye's she was unreadable, then she gave a nod and gestured for him to follow her.

'This is VERY unexpected, guess now I am going to be under Tier's tutelage. Maybe we can all share hot baths in the wee hours of the night and...fuuckk...shut UP mind, gahh so perverted these day's.'

Glad his inner thoughts weren't out loud other wise he would get corrected for sure, they finally arrived at a large door and she opened it with a keypad and entered gesturing him to follow and as he did he was taken aback. This place made his quarters look like a fucking broom closet, but what did he expect his last one was bigger...BEFORE he burnt it from existence but still this made every thing look like shit.

"I have brought him, and he has accepted our offer for membership...I hope this makes every one happy. Greet your new fellow fraccion."

Three women came from different parts of the large area, places that weren't readily seen and places that were. They sort of lined up in front of him, his eye's flicked between each and he found all of them...beautiful. He could also tell all of them were real ass kickers and he liked that as well, maybe he wouldn't have to play the game of 'Damsel In Distress' and have to stop a fight to save their butts.

"Pleased to meet you and glad you chose to accept our offer, not every day you are asked to join a fraccion as this isn't how they are formed. My name is Franceska Mila Rose, glad to have you aboard handsome."

She was a tall dark skinned beauty with amazon like qualities, despite her attitude she held herself like a fighter her dark chocolate hair was curly and thick and she had eye's that seemed to undress you if in a good mood.

"My name is Cyan Sung Sun, I too am very pleased about your choice. We need all the power and team work we can get in the up coming war, and I believe that you could be a great addition."

'Sung Sun...now here is a lady I would like to get to know in more than one way, ahhh...damn there I go again.'

Again glad he did not think aloud. Sung Sun was beautiful, she had an oriental flair to her and her petite over all look appealed to him...and likely that meant she was also powerful in her own right...he had a knack of finding really good fighters in women...and many were bad news but he didn't care...to him it made it more exciting. And finally a third came up to him, and he thought Sung Sun was petite. This girl was some thing else and she had a hard edged tomboy look to her, one eye was golden with a neon ring around the eye that looked like thick eye liner, the other was sky blue and plain around the eye. The visible part of her mask was a strip that came from a bit before her hair line started on her forehead and went back along her head, on the front was a sharp elongated single horn. Her hair was straight cut parted in the middle and came to about mid neck, it hung straight and was so deep a black it had hues of deep blue when the light hit it right.

She had the look of one hell of a tough girl, and guessed she likely was because being that small and so on would force you too in the type of world she lived in all her life and she looked half way pissed off...maybe that was her 'thing'.

"Emilou Apacci...JUST Apacci to you...if you EVER call me Emilou...I'll cut your head off that clear soul reaper?"

"Ha...it sure is thanks for the warning Apacci, it is nice meeting you all and am glad to be amongst comrades. My name in full is Tessai Himuro."

Tier stepped in a moment later, she had been silent since we began introductions and surprised Tessai.

"As you well know I am Tier Harribel, Espada and leader of this fraccion...we will get you up to speed on the details in a moment."

And just like that Tessai had found a home in this fucked up wasteland, he hadn't had that feeling since Soul Society and he was glad even though he had to earn trust if things were going to get any warmer with his new mates. He let go of the thoughts about trying to bed any of them, not a good time he had to become comfortable and they had to do the same...the only guy in a group...that's a tough break but he felt sure it would work itself out.

For a while they went over details and associated amongst each other until Apacci seemed to be loosing interest and gaining more and more of an attitude toward him, he asked and was granted leave by Harribel thanked them and excused himself. He decided to go to the mess hall finding it empty he raided it looking for a snack before going to the locker room for a shower and a hot soak...he was still amazed that they had such nice facilities out here. Managing to find the strangest things he sat down to a bowl of Count Chocula and a cup of coffee he made from sadly instant...he didn't want to bother with the maker in back.

Then some thing came to him that didn't make sense...he was allowed in the espada ranks, and now entered into a fraccion...and he wasn't even an espada? Not like he needed to be, as sparring went and things of that nature he seemed to be at least on par if not over shooting all the others in the game of fighting and power levels...he might be fooling himself but he wanted to see where he really stood and wondered if Aizen could set some thing up to test himself.

_**The Next Day...**_

Tessai, Aizen, Gin and Kanamae were walking out to the open desert battle ground they used for testing for espada numbers. Aizen surprisingly had agreed to his request and said he would set up a 'simulation' of a numbers test all espada took to gain their number and place in the arrancar army, this WAS what he was wanting and well he got it and wondered just how tough this would be...he hoped enough to really test himself as he finally would be able to test his bankai here at least.

"Aizen, I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity, I am no arrancar and I have no place in dueling for a number. Also...you never did say who I would be facing today out here, I am sure you have set up some one to really challenge me no doubt."

"I can understand your wish to test yourself today Himuro, after all that bankai you have...you have yet to really test your power now correct? No need to thank me, you will likely not thank me for whom I have waiting for you out here...and I can promise that you WILL have quite the challenge today."

I nodded and we came to the place and Tessai was shocked to see who it was standing there waiting for them, Tier Harribel in all her glory.

"Shit...Tier? I am her fraccion...I know you meant a challenge Aizen, but Tier? Seriously?"

"You wish to 'test your might' as it were Tessai, I DO believe espada #3 Miss Harribel can give you just that."

Harribel locked gazes with Tessai, if she was surprised he couldn't tell she seemed to always have the best damn poker face he ever saw. He nodded and parted from Aizen and his group and moved to the opposite of Tier, her gaze just followed him and he felt like she had some sort of target lock on him. It was then off a bit in the distance he could see her other three fraccion, Rose, Sung Sun and Apacci...he guessed they wanted to watch their mistress kick his ass. Either way...he did come here to be serious, and he made up his mind that it did not matter who he faced he was going to get to the point...take things to his limit and see where it was now. He had spoken to Negligence last night in his quarters and the beast had healed completely, he had a bit of a different attitude towards Tessai this time he seemed...polite? He'd never known him to be like that, but he could feel while he was in his inner world that his zanpakuto's spirit had grown even more powerful and had seemingly evolved once more.

He was ready, and his zanpakuto was ready as well he felt every thing seemingly line up. Aizen explained the rules and there was only one...do NOT kill your opponent. Tessai had no intentions of killing Harribel if that was possible, and if it was he wouldn't. But he was determined NOT to make this easy at all on her, from start to finish he was going to play hard ball with the 3rd espada beauty or not and he could feel in himself that Negligence was eager...hungry for the coming battle and there would be vengeance in this clash.

At the work go they both exerted their reiatsu maximally, Tier had beaten him to it and wow she had a wall pressing down on him due to his lateness in flaring up but that was alright he thought as he brought it up to just enough to move normally with ease and kept it there...perhaps a little trickery on his part would go well. Suddenly she sonido'd, his skill and instincts however were sharp and he simply stepped to the side her sword missing him entirely surprising her as he drew his zanpakuto and flash stepped some distance away bringing is sealed sword to bear. He felt oddly calm and in no hurry and also he felt nothing, this was some thing new to him in a battle especially when his opponent was so powerful. She wasted no time and came at him again this time doubling her sonido up to try and trip him up, their swords clashed as Tessai blocked her strike from behind using one arm using a sort of reverse cross block his feet dug into the sand a bit from the force and he still felt nothing as she used her speed to dodge his strike as he dropped into a crouch and spun toward her.

She had a stance of uncertainty at the moment it appeared to him, he had not even summoned his shikai yet. Suddenly a bright yellow light came to her and charged, he realized what it was the second she launched it at him at a high speed.

'Shit! Cero!'

Managing to doge at the last minute taking him by surprise, as soon as he stepped onto the sand 50 yards away from the huge explosion his flash step saving him again this time big time.

"The hell with this, how about we really test our might lovely Harribel? Time to discover my worth, don't go easy on me...you wont get it from me my Mistress."

Tessai held up his left arm bent at the elbow like he was about to give Tier the middle finger salute but his hand a fist, he brought his blade up and crossed it over horizontally the lower half of his forearm like an inverted cross and spoke in a booming voice.

"Seethe and dominate! Make yourself a Terror to our adversaries Negligence!"

From the guard of the katana came a quick moving black and purple miasma like smoke that curled around and down the blade engulfing it entirely as red electricity began to crackle around it, a moment later his shikai revealed itself and it was a surprise to all watching. It was unlike any thing most had seen, it wasn't what you could call a sword any more...more like a massive cleaver and a supremely nasty one at that. The massive blade had to be nearly 4-5 feet long and at least 10 inches from edge to spine wide, it's thick spine had deep wide aggressive serrations nearly from the hilt to where the blade terminated at a wide square point. The edge from the hilt on down some hat curved in places and dipped into the last foot measurement of the blade and combined with the flat point creating a massive and vicious looking downward facing hook bill, there was no longer a guard to speak of on the zanpakuto either.

"Well...since you were so kind as to send me a present, here is one for you as well lady."

With that he spun the massive cleaver with frightening ease and suddenly took it by both hands and swung hard in a 30 degree arc horizontally and a split in the air actually became visible looking like a barely there crescent of wist, but nothing else was seen. Tier for a split second was puzzled and at the same instant so fast it nearly locked her into place in utter confusion her senses went wild with panic and by reflex alone sonido'd but a little late, IT appeared from nowhere so suddenly a trio of what looked to be crescents spinning wildly appeared not three feet in front of her almost on top of her.

So close she could hear them a terrible booming whirling noise giving off baleful bruise like purple and black light just as she had moved away from a direct hit they slammed and shredded the ground where she once stood like a monstrous cuisinart and exploded with tremendous power that blew her 60 yards away. She tumbled through the air until she his a stone pillar slamming her right through one, two and half way through the third as it finally stopped her travel, she got up on her feet and shook her hear trying to get the cobwebs out and to try and grasp what just happened. Suddenly Tessai appeared from a flash step, he was wearing a small smile his cleaver pointed at Harribel.

"Sorry to catch you off guard like that, part of the game...how about you up the stakes and release your sword Miss?"

To his surprise she pulled back her sword and yet more yellow light, 'another cero?' he thought, but no this was looking different. She slashed at him and he was glad he was not too close, for the first time he sweat dropped as he barely managed to bring up his sword and blocked the yellow ribbon of energy. It was amazingly strong and his feet dug into the sand as he was pushed back a long way's, suddenly he felt pain in his back and shunpo'd left of where the strike had come from and turned to see his blood on her blade. 'SHIT! She doubled up her attack, I think she's officially pissed off.'

"_**Good...time for toying around is at an end, **__**do not release bankai until she enters her resurrection Tessai...I want to crush her at her peak if possible.**_"

"If you say so my friend...ok...let's really open things up then!"

Both now held nothing back no more testing technique, as their swords clashed over and over becoming like a fire works show as she sonido's and he used shunpo. He did not give her time to charge cero but she managed to get off a few along with that ribbon attack from her blade, she caught him with what she termed Ola Azul and it hurt like hell and sent him cart wheeling earning him a bloody gash in his torso and a mouthful of sand.

"Phahh...this stuff I dunno if it is sand or what, but it tastes like shit."

He stood and traced his hand along the newly opened wound and looked at his hand a moment, then licked the blood and grinned...and quietly at first came a chuckle and then ramping up into a full laugh.

"Ha HA HA Ha Ha ...you got me twice now to my one...now to even things up a bit. By the way...did I ever tell any of you what Squad I entered into upon my graduation?"

A maniacal toothy grin spread across his face, his teeth gritting his face twisted into a mix between rage and joy...a mask that was less than sane.

"Squad 11...Zaraki Kenpachi had claimed me for his squad in my 2nd year in the academy, your powerful Harribel...I LIKE that...A LOT! Come on now...I want to see that resurrection of yours in all it's glory, then I'll release my bankai. Show me yours and I'll show you mine, ohh you've got me so excited right now..sorry if I forget my MANNERS!"

With that he swung that huge cleaver one handed blindingly fast in two arcing overlapping swings, Tier sonido'd to her left as far as she could. Her emerald eye's went wide as dinner plates when she saw three of those demonic crescents just as they crashed into her like insane ginsu blades, she felt her hierro crack then rip to shreds while another set whirred off wide away from her creating a huge explosion, as a last ditch she sonido'd again and managed to avoid the full brunt of the damage to her amazement. However when she stood from it she buckled in pain three long slashes arced across her stomach they opened and blood flowed freely, then the pain went from normal to it felt like she was on fire her free hand grasped her wounds as she straightened herself and found Tessai walking toward her casually his kimono was being soaked front and back with his own blood yet he seemed to be taking a stroll in some park...this flared her anger beyond control and she had had enough.

"Now were on even grounds Tier, ohhh you look mad as hell...let's see that big resurrection now beautiful."

'How...why is he not crumpled over from those wounds I have given him? He is bleeding like a stuck pig, how is he standing there like nothing has happened...?'

"Bastard! Fine! It WILL be the LAST thing you see! ….Destroy!"

He watched her change and what a change, she was now more naked than ever...it was distracting even. He refocused himself as this was the last curtain call, and he didn't want to be late.

"Wow...that flatters you well, lets finish this then...Bankai!"

Suddenly a super massive explosion of reiatsu blasted the area sending a massive mushroom cloud of blood red and black swirling reiatsu several hundred feet into the air like a column before it faded hundreds of skull like faces appeared inside it as it dissipated it shot down and slammed the ground creating a dense shock wave of spiritual pressure in an outward ring cutting stone columns in half along its 360 circular trajectory knocking down all but the Aizen trio. Tessai seemed to radiate in the swirling fog of it for a moment before it too went away, Tier and all others seemed to be taken aback by his massive spiritual pressure her eye's went wide again even in her resurrection form. His huge cleaver had not much changed but the hilt was now an ornately carved silver in the design of a demons skull that looked a mix of a dragon and some thing unknown, the huge blade looked slightly more aggressive and had turned completely onyx black and for a moment it seemed to throb with some sort of energy that was unfamiliar pressure she had never felt before.

"My turn again? Alright, now I will show you what Negligence's Akuma Maw (Demons Maw or Mouth) can do...be ready..."

He held the huge cleaver out in front of him appearing to take a kendo stance and the blade began pulsing with darkness and it began swirling around the huge blade, she didn't wait for him to finish.

"Cascada!"

'Huh? Well...took too long, what a pity...I should likely hold back any how just in case...'

A huge torrent of water hit with amazing force and Tessai disappeared for a moment, when the violent surge finally passed to every ones shock he stood where he was albeit soaked but other wise unharmed and grinning.

"Well...that cooled things off a bit, thanks...and you also headed of my charging of the Akuma Maw, pity...it is quite flashy...oh well."

"Y-you...what ARE you grinning at!?"

Tier began a short charging of her sword at that moment and it began to glow, she swung releasing in succession 3 highly dense shots of energy directly at him causing his grin to fade a bit. Blocking using his speed though one managed to clip him through his defense and the final one hit the huge blade and some thing happened that she did not expect.

"Kyushu shi, han'ei! (Absorb and Reflect!) Negligence!"

In an instant she found herself barely managing to block her own attack managing to dissipate it but found herself struck from behind heavily, she gasped sharply as intense pain consumed her back and she fell to her knees momentarily her pain and surprise was complete as she heard him laughing behind her. Tessai stood there as she looked over her shoulder disbelievingly, he stood there looking like a twisted statue of gore the majority of his kimono seemed soaked in blood from his wounds but he still stood and he had beaten her...feeling a mix of rage and loss at just how easily he had done it. She had underestimated this man, how could she have been so foolish to have been goaded into playing his game by his rules...it wasn't a mere trick though her own pride played a part and it made her sick.

"That is quite enough! We will consider this a tie for power, you are both quite torn up...how about we head back to Las Noches and healing up those wounds?"

Himuro gazed at Gin and Aizen with no reaction, in his head was different. 'A tie? If I wanted too I could take her head at the moment, though I myself find it a little surprising that Tier is like this before me too. Damn, didn't mean to injure her this badly...'

Re sealing his zanpakuto and re sheathing it he knelt down and helped Tier up, she struggled against him cursing him out but he ignored her.

"I'm sorry Mistress Harribel, I didn't mean to take it this far the least I can do is aid you please stop resisting."

She gave him a death glare as he slung her arm over his shoulder, surprisingly she allowed this and they all made their way back. That night bandaged up he lay in his quarters thinking of the day's events, he knew he had gained a whole lot of power since his fight with his bankai but this was unreal. It didn't seem possible and did that just happen out there in the desert today? The thought of what terrible shape Tier had really been in once he half carried her back to Las Noches, along the last she had put up a brave face and fight where he could not tell the extent of her wounds. But once the fight was over she buckled onto his frame, once the fight was out of her she felt like a real woman vulnerable and lovely. But what did he expect? He brought her to within an inch of her life nearly, and that was unintentional he knew he had a ton of power once he began and he got carried away but she would be fine in the infirmary's care and would be healed up enough in a day or so.

On the way back her head rested into his shoulder, he could smell her scent though at that moment it was mostly sweat and blood but through that he could smell the faint scent of...he couldn't place it but it was a sweet female scent. She was one hell of a woman arrancar or not and he admired and respected her, he grimaced from his own wounds the whole way and refused to allow any of her fraccion to help stating it was his fault and responsibility.

Then there was the time when he had gotten out of the infirmary he was called to Aizen's throne room, he wondered if they were going to kick him out of kill him because he accidentally nearly killed Harribel out there but that was not the case...it turned out to be a discussion about his zanpakuto.

That was a strange discussion, and story as well...Tessai started to lull into sleep as he thought back to it...the buzz of what he managed out in the battle field with Harribel was running around Las Noches like wildfire at the moment too unbeknownst to him this would begin even more trouble for him than he would care for.

"Things are about to get very interesting..."

_**Sorry for the slight cliff hanger here, I got tired of details and writing for the time being. NO...I am not quitting or going to take forever for the next chapter, I tend to cut it when I feel the next part will take a while and deserves it's own chapter. SO...what did you think? Was the fight scene dumb or what? I kinda liked it I came at least close to a Bleach fight, there huge and all about power tripping, Tessai has gained a whole lot of power and is becoming a big threat to just about any one that ends up on the wrong side of his sword. I got some very interesting stuff coming up in the next chapter so...hang in there, it'll be worth it and will get detailed and interesting!**_

_**And I still say HAHAHA when he makes fun of their base of operations...Lost Nachos ROFL**_


End file.
